El príncipe oscuro
by Missluche
Summary: Arendelle ha vuelto a la normalidad al fin... o eso cree Elsa mientras se dispone a gobernar su reino enfrentándose a la desconfianza de su pueblo y del resto del mundo. Sin embargo, un mal oscuro acecha sobre Arendelle y una aparición inesperada obliga a Elsa a hacer acopio de todos sus poderes para proteger a su reino y su familia. "Es un honor volver a verla, majestad" dijo Hans
1. Prólogo

Llevaba ya tres semanas encerrado en esa celda diminuta con el vaivén del barco y el sonido del mar como única compañía. Según sus cálculos, todavía quedaba al menos una semana y media de viaje para llegar por fin a las islas del sur, pero que más le daba eso a él. Al intentar atentar contra la vida de la reina de Arendel había deshonrado por completo a todo su reino, y lo que es peor, a su padre. Nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho. Para él el honor era lo más importante, más incluso que su propia familia, así que no dudaría ni un momento a la hora de ordenar su ejecución y sus hermanos no harían nada para impedirlo. Nunca había recibido más que desprecio por parte de ellos y no es que ahora fuera a ser diferente. La única muestra de cariño que podía esperar era por parte de su madre, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, ni siquiera ella podría salvarlo.

Hans se revolvió incómodo en la diminuta celda y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de su madre consolándolo cuando era pequeño tras las incontables peleas que tenía con sus hermanos.

"¿Por qué me odian tanto?" había preguntado él entre gimoteos y llevándose las manos hacia su pequeña carita llena de moretones. Su madre le había abrazado en ese momento, acunándolo contra su pecho para calmarlo mientras le aseguraba que algún día sus hermanos verían la bondad que había en su interior, la misma bondad que ella veía con claridad siempre que lo miraba.

Una risa seca salió involuntariamente de sus labios.

 _¿Algo bueno en ti? ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?_

Hans cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pared con brusquedad. Otra vez esa maldita voz en su conciencia que no desaparecía. Un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su frente mientras un repentino dolor le atravesaba la sien. Soltó una maldición y se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un intento por mitigar la molestia.

 _Era un gran plan el tuyo. Lástima que al final todo se retorciera por esa maldita niña con trenzas. De no haber sido por ella, todo habría salido perfecto y tú ahora estarías gobernando en el trono de Arendel. Pero, por su culpa… ¿dónde te encuentras? Abandonado en la celda de un barco, ahogándote en tu propia miseria y esperando que llegue el momento en el que tu padre sonría mientras ve como el verdugo corta tu cabeza._

Hans soltó un grito desgarrador y golpeó un puño contra la pared desesperado. En ese momento llegó un soldado que le instó a que guardara silencio dando golpes contra la celda. Hans abrió los ojos y notó que su vista se nublaba, con la respiración alterada se agarró el pecho y trató de calmarse y controlar sus respiraciones. El soldado lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero cuando notó que Hans se había calmado de nuevo se alejó de la celda y regresó a sus tareas.

Hans lo observó alejarse pero la mirada del soldado se quedó grabada en su mente. Tal vez era eso lo que le pasaba, hacía solo unos días creía tener todo el mundo en sus manos para descubrir repentinamente que todo se había venido abajo y que no había nada que hacer para poder arreglarlo. En todo ese proceso lo más seguro era que se hubiera vuelto loco, no había otra explicación para esa voz en su conciencia que no le dejaba en paz. Lo peor de todo era que sentía como había ido creciendo y creciendo hasta el punto que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban remordimientos? No podía ser. A pesar del mal resultado de sus planes, no dudaría ni un segundo si le dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo otra vez. La verdad es que había disfrutado viendo el dolor en la cara de esa gente. Sobre todo en la de Elsa cuando él mismo le dijo que su hermana había muerto por su culpa. En ese momento ella había estado totalmente vulnerable ante él, de hecho, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo en sus dedos por la anticipación de clavar su espada directamente en la espalda de la reina. Casi saboreaba el sentimiento de atravesarla de par en par mientras ella gritaba de dolor y sus ojos perdían todo rastro de…

Hans volvió en sí repentinamente y notó que apretaba los puños con fuerza a su costado, tan fuerte que los nudillos no tenían color alguno.

 _¡No te resistas! Debes dejar fluir tu ira. Recuérdalo Hans, no hay bondad en ti, solo un gran anhelo de poder que te va a llevar muy lejos. Sólo debes dejarme tomar el control, y conseguiré que salgas de esta._

-¿Tomar el control? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- susurró sin fuerzas y notando como todo le daba vueltas.

 _La oscuridad es tu mejor aliada Hans, no la des de lado…_

En ese momento el príncipe perdió la consciencia y cayó duramente contra el suelo para entrar en un profundo sueño en el que no había celdas, no había voces, solamente estaba él. 


	2. Cap1: Liberación

_**Hola a todos, aquí llega el primer capítulo de esta historia en la que incluiré mis propios OCs pero que se centrará sobre todo en Elsa y Hans. No quiero dar muchos detalles sobre la trama porque tengo preparadas varias sorpresas pero sólo diré que puede ser una historia un poco larga (no creo que eso sea un problema) Aun así, espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndola como yo cuando la escribía. Sin nada más que añadir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Liberación

Anna corrió por los pasillos del castillo con sus trenzas ondeando tras de sí, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía sentir cada uno de los golpeteos por todo su ser, pero aun así no se detuvo. Giró en el último pasillo a la derecha justo en el momento en que Kai pasaba con una bandeja llena de galletas y un juego de té. Anna soltó un grito y se apartó en el último segundo para no chocar contra él con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la gran alfombra roja que decoraba el suelo y cayó estrepitosamente quedando boca abajo y sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

-¡Señorita!-exclamó Kai dejando la bandeja en el suelo y ayudando a la princesa a levantarse.

-Auu…mi cabeza…- se quejó Anna acariciándose el lugar donde sentía fuertes punzadas a causa del duro golpe contra el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. Sólo creo que me he roto un par de costillas pero aparte de eso parece que nada se ha salido de su lugar.

-¿Qué hacía corriendo por los pasillos de esa forma?-preguntó el mayordomo entre enojado y divertido por la situación.

-Yo solo estaba…estaba… ¡un momento! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí o me va a pillar!

-¿Quién señorita?

Antes de que Anna pudiera contestar, Olaf apareció desde el otro extremo del pasillo y, con una velocidad asombrosa para un muñeco de nieve, se abalanzó sobre la princesa tirándola de nuevo al suelo ante la atónita mirada del mayordomo.

-¡Te he cogido!-exclamó el muñeco sonriente en los brazos de Anna quien no podía parar de reír.

-No es justo Olaf, Kai me ha distraído, si no fuera por él no me habrías alcanzado nunca.

-Claro que sí, soy Olaf, el muñeco más rápido de todo el reino y también me gustan los abrazos calentitos-dijo a la vez que estrechaba más fuerte a Anna.

-De acuerdo me rindo-contestó ella poniéndolos a los dos en pie.

-¿Vamos a jugar de nuevo?

Anna miró a Olaf con ternura ante su entusiasmo, realmente el muñeco parecía no quedarse nunca sin energías, ni siquiera ella era capaz de seguir su ritmo muchas veces. Necesitaba un descanso y sabía perfectamente qué decirle a Olaf para que desviara su atención del juego hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Elsa?

El muñeco sonrió separando su cabeza del cuerpo y se acercó a Anna para agarrarla de la mano y comenzar a arrastrarla por el pasillo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Elsa se encontraba en su estudio mirando distraídamente por la ventana mientras creaba remolinos de copos de nieve con el dedo que se pegaban en el cristal. Sobre su escritorio había una carta de sus vecinos del reino del Este en la que rechazaban cordialmente su ofrecimiento de comenzar nuevos proyectos de intercambio de mercancías entre sus reinos. Elsa sabía muy bien a qué se debía esto, le tenían miedo. A pesar de que había mostrado al mundo que era capaz de controlar sus poderes, la gente seguía apartándose de ella cuando se cruzaban en su camino, incluso los sirvientes se mostraban visiblemente nerviosos cada vez que se encontraban en su presencia o cuando ella les mandaba a llamar para realizar algunas tareas. No podía culparles por ello, la gran helada que había lanzado sobre Arendelle había sido una prueba de cuan peligroso podía ser su poder, incluso ahora que había aprendido a controlarlo podía sentir como muchas veces luchaba por escapársele de las manos. Pero ella no dejaría que éste volviera a sumirla en la soledad. Costara lo que costase aprendería a manejarlo completamente, había demasiadas vidas en juego como para arriesgarse a cometer otro error, incluida la de su hermana.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió dando paso a un alegre Olaf y a Anna, que parecía realmente exhausta.

-¡Olaf cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando tocas la puerta debes esperar a que la otra persona responda para poder entrar!-le reprendió Anna- Quien esté dentro podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa, bueno… no quiero decir que Elsa haga cosas a nuestras espaldas pero ya sabes, podría haber estado haciendo un regalo para ti y empaquetándolo para dártelo esta noche, o podría haber estado realizando algún tipo de deporte secreto como esgrima o tal vez…

-¡Elsa me va a hacer un regalo!-exclamó Olaf dirigiendo su brillante mirada a la reina mientras ignoraba el resto del discurso de Anna.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo una sonrisa y se agachó para estar a la altura del muñeco.

-Sí Olaf, esta noche para cenar tocará de postre tu plato favorito, sandía fresca con un poco de granizado de fresa y pastel de chocolate para Anna.

Olaf pareció realmente contento con la idea y Anna no pudo evitar acariciarse la barriga al imaginarse comiendo la dulce tarta por la noche. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su hermana y vio el sobre que se encontraba sobre él, luego miró hacia la ventana llena de escarcha símbolo de que Elsa estaba preocupada por algo que seguramente estaba relacionado con esa carta. Atando hilos inmediatamente se dirigió a Olaf para pedirle que fuera al pueblo a comprar las galletas favoritas de Elsa en agradecimiento por los postres. Al muñeco le pareció una gran idea por lo que salió corriendo enseguida a realizar su tarea dejando a ambas hermanas solas en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Elsa?-preguntó Anna acercándose a su hermana.

Elsa se alejó de ella agachando la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Un pequeño problema sin importancia que ya he solucionado con los reinos del Este, no debes preocuparte.

Con que esas teníamos.

-¿Qué problema?

Elsa la miró directamente a los ojos demostrándole que podía mantener muy bien la compostura y ocultar sus preocupaciones, al fin y al cabo, llevaba años haciéndolo.

-Uno referido a nuestros intercambios comerciales, pero he hablado con nuestros consejeros y con el rey y hemos llegado a un acuerdo amistoso entre ambos reinos.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos hasta que finalmente Anna desistió en su intento.

-¡Vale de acuerdo, si no quieres contármelo no te lo sonsacaré! Al fin y al cabo este tipo de asuntos no incumben a la princesa sino a la reina yo sólo sirvo para realizar fiestas y entretener a los invitados.

-Anna no es por eso yo…-Elsa se detuvo ante la mano que le alzó Anna.

-No digas ni una palabra, sabes que tengo razón. Pero si la verdad sobre esa carta es lo que me imagino que es sólo puedo apoyarte y estar a tu lado incondicionalmente, al contrario que estos últimos años. Te quiero y quiero que aprendas a no guardártelo todo dentro y que confíes más en mí como tu hermana.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras y ambas se unieron en un abrazo.

-Gracias Anna-dijo ella al separarse-supongo que todos estos años sintiéndome como un monstruo han hecho mella en mí.

-Elsa no eres un monstruo, eres una persona maravillosa que tiene mucho que mostrar al mundo y una gran reina además.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada y una de las criadas habló desde el otro lado.

-Princesa Anna el suministrador de hielo real acaba de llegar, ha preguntado por vos.

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron pero Elsa pudo ver como se encontraba indecisa ante la idea de reunirse con Kristoff o quedarse en la habitación con ella.

-Ve, llevas tres días sin verlo, tendréis mucho de lo que hablar.

Anna se giró para abrazar de nuevo a su hermana y darle las gracias. Tras una breve despedida salió corriendo del estudio para reunirse con su amado.

De nuevo a solas, Elsa se acercó otra vez a la ventana para admirar la visión que ésta le ofrecía de todo Arendelle. Las palabras de su hermana no paraban de resonar en su mente. "No eres un monstruo" Ya alguien le había dicho algo parecido anteriormente, alguien que le había ayudado e incluso la había salvado tiempo atrás en su castillo de hielo. La imagen de Hans se volvió totalmente nítida en su mente y Elsa dio un paso atrás asustada. ¿Por qué pensaba justamente en él en ese momento? Había intentado matarla a ella y a su hermana, era un traidor, un asesino, ¿cómo podía pensar en Hans como un héroe que la había salvado de los villanos cuando él había resultado ser mucho peor? Le odiaba por todo lo que había hecho a su familia y esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más ahora que había sido enviado de nuevo a las islas del sur. Debía olvidar todo lo relacionado con él, sería lo mejor…

A primera hora de la mañana comenzó el movimiento en el barco, todos los marineros se levantaban con los ojos llorosos del sueño mientras empezaban con sus tareas. El ruido de cubos de agua siendo arrojados y de las conversaciones despertó a Hans que se incorporó pesadamente en el suelo un tanto aturdido y con la boca seca y pastosa. Con un gran esfuerzo trató de ponerse en pie en la celda, que no era mucho más grande que él, y se acercó a los barrotes.

-Agua…-susurró agarrando el frío metal.

Los marineros se pararon un segundo para mirarle. Ninguno hizo ademán de concederle su petición, en cambio intercambiaron una mirada divertida entre ellos y con un par de carcajadas siguieron trabajando.

-Agua-repitió Hans más fuerte.

-No es tu hora de comer-se burló uno de los vigilantes- hasta que el Sol no esté en lo más alto del palo mayor no se nos es permitido darte nada.

Hans apretó con fuerza los barrotes mientras sentía que la furia comenzaba a bullir en su interior. ¿Así es como iba a ser tratado a partir de ahora, como un sucio chucho al que tenían que alimentar? Él, quien hasta hace poco había sido tratado con el máximo respeto por esos mismos marineros, ahora no resultaba para ellos más que un ser inservible. No podía permitirlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder evitarlo siquiera pero tampoco le importó.

-Recuerda a quien te estás dirigiendo-el silencio inundó la proa del barco. Hans tomó aire y levantó la cabeza solemnemente- soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, decimotercer hijo del rey Grauron y la reina Crystal y no toleraré que me hables con semejante insolencia.

Por un momento, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada hasta que al final el vigilante de la celda se acercó al príncipe con paso lento y amenazador. Se paró justo en frente de los barrotes dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio que hubiera hecho a cualquiera retroceder asustado pero Hans se mantuvo firme y no apartó en ningún momento la vista de él.

-Atentasteis contra la vida de la reina y de la princesa, la traicionasteis después de que ella os acogiera en su reino, incluso os atrevisteis a atacarla por la espalda. Sois un hombre sin honor despreciado por su padre y su familia, y ahora por su reino entero. No mereces tal trato por nuestra parte escoria.

Hans empujó los barrotes con un gruñido y el hombre alzó una ceja triunfante. La ira fluía en ríos calientes por su cuerpo y sólo deseaba salir de esa celda y agarrar el cuello del soldado con sus propias manos hasta aplastar su tráquea. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera limitado a sonreír cínicamente y ocultar sus sentimientos bajo un manto de aparente desinterés pero estaba descontrolado. El deseo de salir era demasiado fuerte, su visión se tornó roja y los barrotes empezaron a restallar por la fuerza del agarre de sus manos. El soldado dio un paso atrás repentinamente asustado, por un momento parecía que la celda del príncipe se había oscurecido gradualmente hasta que sólo se podía distinguir parte de la silueta que se encontraba en el interior. Los demás hombres soltaron una exclamación y se alejaron unos pasos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-susurró el guardia mientras sentía una gota fría de sudor caer por su frente.

Hans notaba como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y oyó la madera de su celda restallar ligeramente por la repentina presión que invadía el espacio. _¿Qué me ocurre?_ Se preguntó mientras trataba de calmarse. Notaba como el aire a su alrededor se estaba volviendo cada vez más denso y las sombras se expandieron poco a poco para rodearlo.

 _Eso es, déjalo salir. Lo estás deseando desde el fondo de tu ser. Llevas mucho tiempo reprimiéndote a ti mismo, es hora de que tomes las riendas y acabes con todo._

-Acabar…con todo…-murmuró Hans absorbido por la calidez de la voz.

 _Sí Hans, si simplemente confiaras en mí yo podría ayudarte a…_

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La voz del dirigente francés le sacó de su ensoñación y repentinamente toda la presión desapareció y la celda volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Mi señor!-exclamó el vigilante cambiando nerviosamente la mirada de la celda al hombre.

-¿Acaso os está dando problemas el prisionero?- preguntó con su marcado acento francés.

-N-no mi señor-contestó recobrándose- el príncipe quería agua pero nos hemos negado a dársela tal como usted ordenó.

Echó una mirada rápida al príncipe y sintió como un mal presentimiento invadía todo su ser. Algo acababa de ocurrir, no había sido una alucinación. La mirada aterrada del resto de la tripulación lo demostraba, no era el único que había visto esa aura oscura en la celda, debía advertir de inmediato a su superior.

-Él…-dijo al fin- él presentó resistencia señor.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y tras unos segundos comenzó a descender lentamente los escalones del barco para posicionarse delante de la celda de Hans donde el príncipe luchaba aún por dominarse.

-¿Acaso no le gusta el modo en que le tratamos?-preguntó con tono sardónico- En este barco no importa que seáis un príncipe o el hijo de nuestro más fiel aliado en el sur. Sois un prisionero y por lo tanto seréis tratado como tal. Deberíais sentiros honrado de tener comida y una cama donde dormir.

Hans echó un vistazo a la incómoda tabla colgante de madera y casi soltó una carcajada pero se contuvo. La sensación de hormigueo seguía en sus dedos mientras aligeraba su agarre sobre los barrotes. Por suerte, la voz había desaparecido y él parecía tener de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo. Pero las sensaciones no le habían abandonado, todavía podía notar algo muy fuerte moviéndose en su interior. No podría explicar qué era exactamente, pero sí podía asegurar que no había sentido algo así antes. Era casi como si una energía corriera en largos ríos por su cuerpo impregnando todo su ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cansado de resistirse ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior y se dejó llevar. Se sintió liviano, como si se encontrara en un sueño y notó como su consciencia se alejaba poco a poco mientras una suave carcajada victoriosa resonaba en su cabeza.

Cuando Hans volvió a levantar la mirada al dirigente, este no pudo sino dar un paso atrás. En los ojos del príncipe había algo diferente, en ellos había…locura. El color de su iris se había oscurecido visiblemente pasando de ser un verde destellante a uno casi tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir del todo la pupila.

Hans se enderezó alzándose por lo menos unos cinco centímetros más por encima del hombre. No pudo evitar mostrar una afilada sonrisa. Repentinamente, su seguridad había vuelto.

-¿Puede notarlo verdad? La diferencia de poder entre usted…entre toda esta tripulación y yo no es ni siquiera comparable. Tal vez ahora me encuentre encerrado en esta celda bajo vuestro yugo, pero llegará el momento en que salga de aquí y no habrán barrotes que me impidan cobrar mi venganza contra todos vosotros… e incluso contra vuestra querida reina de Arendelle.

Una exclamación se extendió por toda la proa del barco. Hans acababa de declarar una guerra y parecía muy confiado de poder ganarla.

-Acabáis de afirmar vuestras intenciones para con la reina en frente de tantos testigos… seréis ejecutado por esto ¡Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte!

El dirigente parecía fuera de sí de júbilo, el chaval estaba loco de eso no había duda. Incluso se había delatado a sí mismo delante de la tripulación sin siquiera pestañear. Lo mandarían a la horca por esto, no había duda de ello. Pero aun así sintió como una gota de sudor frío caía por su frente al ver la repentina sonrisa del príncipe, siniestra y escalofriante.

-Ya veremos mi querido amigo…

Una oscura tormenta comenzó a formarse a lo lejos y se oyó a uno de los marineros avisando al capitán de que se dirigían derechos hacia ella y que debían asegurar el navío. Un viento huracanado comenzó a soplar por la proa mientras todos los marineros se ponían en marcha soltando un par de maldiciones. Entre la confusión, el capitán del barco le indicó al dirigente que debía mantenerse a salvo en su camarote mientras atravesaban la tormenta. El hombre no podía apartar la vista de Hans que a su vez lo miraba triunfante y para nada asustado ante el temporal. En sus ojos se reflejaba la locura, la satisfacción y más importante de todo, el ansia de muerte y venganza. El terror lo paralizó, ¿acaso lo que estaba pasando era obra suya? En el último momento comprendió que ese era el fin, los iba a matar a todos y no habría nada que pudiera evitarlo.

Sintió cómo fue arrastrado dentro a su camarote, pero su mente ya estaba lejos de ahí y lo último que pudo oír fue el espeluznante susurro del príncipe que resonó en su cabeza como si le hablara directamente en su oído.

 _Ya veremos…_


	3. 2 El desconocido

**Siento mucho subir este segundo capítulo tan tarde pero tenía problemas con Fanfiction y no me dejaba actualizar la historia . Pero bueno, lo he solucionado y a partir de ahora actualizaré mas rápido. Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El desconocido**

Semanas más tarde, se acercaba el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna y los preparativos comenzaron a llevarse a cabo por todo el reino, especialmente en el castillo, que nunca antes había estado tan lleno de vitalidad. Los sirvientes iban y venían por los pasillos cargados de objetos para decorar todo el palacio y Elsa no daba abasto para todas las afirmaciones de asistencia que le llegaban a diario de los diferentes reinos. La reina no podía evitar sorprenderse ante las confirmaciones de los nobles y reyes que hasta hace sólo unos meses habían decidido cesar en sus relaciones comerciales y políticas con Arendelle, realmente Anna era muy querida entre el pueblo. Se había ganado a pulso su confianza cuando se ofreció en cuerpo y alma a salvar a su hermana, la mujer que había congelado todo el reino. Este acto puro había sorprendido a muchos y el hecho de que casi muriera en el intento la había convertido prácticamente en una heroína ante el mundo, sin embargo Elsa era…

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era verdad que sus súbditos la habían aceptado una vez que hubo descongelado el reino, pero ¿llegarían a quererla tanto como a su hermana? Con un gesto desechó rápidamente estos pensamientos y se obligó a sí misma a ser más positiva ante la situación. Ya no era esa niña asustada encerrada en su habitación, era una mujer fuerte que había conseguido dominar su poder y salir de la soledad y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que todo siguiera así. Debía recuperar el poder de Arendelle y la fiesta de cumpleaños sería el escenario perfecto para arreglar esas relaciones perdidas.

Oyó unos gritos agitados en el pasillo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Anna entraba por la puerta de su habitación como un torbellino seguida muy de cerca por Kristoff que se apresuró a agarrar a la joven para que se calmara.

-Elsa-dijo Anna entre jadeos y separándose gentilmente de Kristoff- ¡debes bajar inmediatamente, tienes que ver esto!

-Anna, si te refieres a la fuente de chocolate que hay en el patio no debes preocuparte porque la he encargado yo.

Por un segundo los ojos de la princesa brillaron.

-¿Fuente de chocolate?... Es decir… ¡no he venido para eso! Hay alguien abajo que desea verte y créeme, es urgente que lo recibas.

Elsa la miró extrañada unos segundos. ¿Quién podría ser para que alterara tanto a su hermana? Miró a Kristoff esperando un poco de información por parte del joven pero él estaba tan sorprendido que no encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Bajemos!

Anna le agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del gran salón.

-¡Anna para!- Exclamó Elsa logrando soltarse del agarre justo antes de que su hermana la arrojara al interior del salón sin titubear siquiera- mira, no sé quién está ahí dentro ni por qué te tiene tan sorprendida, pero no puedo entrar siendo arrastrada por mi hermana pequeña. Calmémonos un poco e inspiremos hondo.

-No hay tiempo para calmarse Elsa, entra de una vez.

Elsa estaba a punto de replicar cuando Anna abrió la puerta de par en par y un calor espantoso proveniente de la habitación atravesó su cuerpo. Asustada, se apresuró a entrar en el salón en busca de algún incendio para apagarlo enseguida con sus poderes pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

Un muchacho se encontraba en medio del salón desprendiendo llamaradas de fuego de sus propias manos ante la atónita mirada de Kai y el ama de llaves, Gerda.

-Hace mucho frío en este lugar, ¿no creéis?- exclamó con un marcado acento que delataba su condición de extranjero- no os preocupéis no voy a quemar nada, es solo que no soporto sentir cómo mis huesos se hielan.

-Se…señor…si espera un poco le traeremos una estufa para que pueda esperar cómodamente a su majestad y…

-¡No es necesario! ¿Para qué necesito una estufa si puedo calentarme yo mismo?- le interrumpió el hombre con una carcajada. Sintió unas miradas posadas sobre él y giró la vista hacia Elsa. La observó unos segundos detenidamente. Vestido azul pálido como la nieve, ojos profundos y melena rubia suelta en bucles sobre sus hombros. Definitivamente se encontraba ante la reina de Arendelle en persona. Era incluso más bella de lo que decían los rumores, sin embargo le extrañó verla sin su característica trenza cayendo por su hombro. Se apresuró a apagar las llamas para alivio de los criados que todavía mantenían una cierta distancia del desconocido.

Elsa se encontraba paralizada en la puerta incapaz de reaccionar a lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Ese hombre…acababa de disparar fuego con sus propias manos tal como ella era capaz de hacer con el hielo. Un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente una y otra vez, _no eres la única, no eres la única con poderes, hay más personas como tú._

Sin darse cuenta se había ido acercando al desconocido que ahora lucía serio mientras veía a la reina aproximarse a él con pasos lentos y temblorosos, cuando estuvo frente a él habló con voz rota.

-Usted... ¿quién es?

Él no dijo nada durante unos segundos, parecía que la reina estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar no sabía si de alivio o de terror. Finalmente, se llevó la mano al corazón y se postró ante ella en señal de respeto.

-Killian Galister de las islas del sur, mi señora.

-Islas del sur…-repitió ella aún confusa.

-Hemos venido a pedir una audiencia con usted, majestad- dijo una voz proveniente del otro extremo del salón.

Una mujer que había pasado desapercibida entre las sombras apareció tras una de las columnas y se acercó a ellos.

-Perdonadnos este pequeño revuelo que hemos causado. Si hay dos cosas que Killian no soporta son el frío y la espera y me temo que aquí hay mucho de ambas.

El silencio se extendió por todo el salón. Ni siquiera Anna sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿quién era esa mujer y de dónde había salido? Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella en busca de respuestas cuando la suave voz de su hermana la detuvo.

-Es un placer recibiros señorita…

-Señora-se apresuró a corregir la mujer- me llamo Margaret y ya conocéis a mi hermano.

-Sí-respondió Elsa inmediatamente volviendo su mirada de nuevo al hombre que aún se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella- Podéis levantaros.

Kilian se enderezó lentamente sin perder contacto con ella ni un segundo. También era la primera vez que él veía a alguien que poseyera poderes y la experiencia estaba resultando más complicada de lo que esperaba.

-Es un placer conoceros-dijo Elsa recobrando un poco la compostura- ¿decidme, de dónde habéis sacado ese…don?

Él no pudo evitar reír por su repentina pregunta. Estaba claro que la reina no quería perder tiempo en rodeos asique le respondió rápidamente.

-Del mismo lugar que vos majestad, nací y crecí con él. Fue un gran problema durante mi infancia, creedme. Si no me controlaba hacía arder todo a mí alrededor. Pero me acabé acostumbrando a ello.

-Hemos venido porque hemos oído los rumores de que la reina de Arendelle posee unos poderes que son capaces de congelar un reino entero- interrumpió Margaret- jamás habíamos conocido a alguien que poseyera los mismos poderes que Killian. Pensábamos que era el único en el mundo con semejante capacidad. Por eso en cuanto oímos de usted no dudamos un segundo en tomar el primer barco hasta aquí en busca de respuestas.

La decepción que Elsa sintió en esos momentos provocó que sus piernas flojearan unos segundos pero se mantuvo firme. Estas personas no habían venido a darle explicaciones sobre sus poderes, más bien a pedírselas, se encontraban tan perdidos en el asunto como ella. Pero había algo extraño, este hombre…Killian, parecía poseer un gran dominio de sus poderes, algo en lo que ella daba mucho que desear.

-Me temo que no tengo las respuestas que buscáis. De hecho creo que soy yo la que se encuentra en desventaja en esta situación ya que recientemente he averiguado como controlar mis poderes pero disto mucho de tener esa maestría que posee vuestro hermano sobre los suyos.

-Eso es porque estuve veinte años aislado en las montañas practicando cómo dominarlos majestad-respondió Killian- los primeros años fueron horribles, pero con el paso de los meses aprendí a convivir con ellos y a entender su funcionamiento.

Elsa no podía salir de su asombro. He aquí a un hombre que había pasado por lo mismo que ella, que había experimentado la misma soledad por culpa de sus poderes, pero que sin embargo había tenido éxito controlándolos.

-Ojalá yo hubiera sido enviada lejos para aprender a controlarlos- dijo automáticamente y sin pensar- mi pueblo no habría sufrido tanto, además de esa forma yo…

-Jamás le desearía a nadie esa suerte, majestad- la interrumpió Killian con una mirada repentinamente sombría- la soledad y el miedo pueden llegar a ser terribles compañeros en nuestras vidas.

Elsa se quedó petrificada mirándolo fijamente. Ella misma había experimentado de primera mano las desdichas que traían consigo la soledad y el temor, no había sentido otra cosa en toda su vida. Sin embargo, el tono de voz y la mirada del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella reflejaban un dolor mucho más intenso incluso que el que ella había soportado. Se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, ¿quién era este hombre y qué esperaba de ella?

Margaret dio un paso adelante para separar a su hermano pero Anna apareció repentinamente entre los dos con una gran sonrisa que enseguida aflojó la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Elsa, por fin hemos encontrado a alguien con los mismos poderes que tú! Bueno, obviamente no los mismos porque se podría decir que son totalmente contrarios, es decir, tú eres capaz de congelar todo y él de prender fuego a todo. De hecho, ahora recuerdo que cuando salí en tu busca estaba tan congelada que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que tus poderes hubieran estado relacionados con el fuego y el calor, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no hubiera sido bueno tampoco porque en vez de helar hasta la última piedra hubieras convertido todo Arendelle en cenizas y eso…

-Lo que la princesa quiere decir- exclamó Kristoff colocando una mano sobre la boca de Anna- es que estamos encantados de teneros aquí, sobre todo tan cerca de la celebración del cumpleaños de su alteza. Sería un honor para nosotros que os quedarais como invitados en el palacio hasta que acaben los festejos.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida por su atrevimiento, puede que fuera el novio de Anna pero Kristoff no tenía la autoridad para invitar a personas a palacio ya que él mismo se trataba de un huésped de la familia real. Sin embargo, entendió que sin su intervención Anna hubiera seguido con su tertulia y hubiera acabado diciendo algo que tal vez habría ofendido a Killian y a su hermana; además, deseaba saber más sobre este hombre y sus poderes, por lo que tenerlo entre ellos no sería una mala idea.

-Kristoff tiene razón- dijo ella finalmente con una sonrisa- quedaos, estoy segura de que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y el viaje desde las islas del sur habrá sido largo por lo que debéis estar agotados.

-Os lo agradecemos profundamente su majestad- dijo Margaret con una reverencia. Miró a su hermano con reproche para que hiciera lo mismo pero Killian no movió un músculo. Continuó mirando a Elsa unos instantes con algo en sus ojos que ella no supo interpretar, pero finalmente inclinó la cabeza ante ella y le ofreció el brazo a su hermana.

-Kai os conducirá a vuestras habitaciones. No os preocupéis por el equipaje, mandaré a alguien para que os lo lleve más tarde.

El mayordomo se apresuró a acercarse y, con una profunda reverencia les instó a que lo siguieran. Margaret se sentía profundamente agradecida por el gesto de la reina y no pudo evitar sonreírle de corazón al pasar a su lado con su hermano agarrado del brazo.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada; Anna, Elsa y Kristoff permanecieron estáticos mirándola sin saber qué decir. Lo que acababa de pasar era de algún modo muy surrealista y todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para que ellos fueran capaces de asimilarlo.

-Bueno…-dijo al fin Kristoff- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Extraña-respondió Elsa todavía sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-Nunca creí que esto pudiera pasar-murmuró Anna girándose hacia su hermana- ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Puede que por el mundo hayan muchas más personas con poderes como los tuyos- en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida- si es así, vendrán en masa a verte, no tenemos tantos dormitorios ¿qué haremos entonces?

Elsa y Kristoff soltaron un suspiro a la vez por la ocurrencia de Anna.

-Las próximas semanas van a ser muy interesantes…-dijo Kristoff posando una mano sobre el hombro de Anna.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco corto a lo mejor jajaja. Como podéis ver, he introducido unos personajes de creación propia que creo que van a aportar cosas muy interesantes a la historia. En este capítulo no hemos oído hablar de Hans, pero regresará en el siguiente si o si. Paciencia jajaja. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. 3 La oscuridad

**Capítulo 3**

 **La oscuridad**

El sonido del mar… es cierto, se encontraba en su celda encerrado esperando que llegaran a las islas del sur para que su padre dictara su sentencia de muerte. ¿Cuánto llevaba ya entre esas cuatro paredes? ¿Semanas, meses? Sin embargo, algo parecía diferente. Podía sentir una suave brisa acariciando su rostro y el calor del sol que brillaba directamente sobre su piel. Estiró una de sus manos en busca de la pared de madera que sabía que debía estar a pocos centímetros de él, pero no estaba. En su lugar acarició una superficie rugosa y cálida que no supo identificar inmediatamente. Trató de abrir sus ojos, irritados por el exceso de luz al que ya no estaban acostumbrados, y miró a su alrededor. Al principio sólo veía sombras borrosas y siluetas pero poco a poco todo se fue volviendo nítido, incluidos sus recuerdos. Su respiración se volvió agitada a medida que las escenas se iban sucediendo en su mente. Recordaba Arendelle, su traición, el barco, la tempestad, los marineros gritando... él los había matado a todos. Era su culpa.

Se puso en pie con movimientos torpes y observó asustado el panorama a su alrededor. Los trozos del navío estaban esparcidos por la arena de la playa y más allá se encontraba la nave abandonada, o lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba tan destrozada que nadie hubiera podido imaginar que horas antes se encontraba en la mar completamente intacta y surcando las olas. Un solitario trozo de vela que había permanecido agarrado al mástil ondeaba al viento; la tela, que antes había sido blanca, ahora estaba teñida de rojo y Hans no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la visión. La sangre no se encontraba únicamente en el velamen, estaba esparcida por todo el barco como si se hubiera realizado una matanza en su interior. La escena era funesta y lo peor era que él había sido el causante de la tragedia. Sin embargo, no recordaba claramente lo que había pasado, sus recuerdos eran borrosos y no alcanzaba a ver nada con claridad.

Con pasos lentos se acercó al barco y alzó la mano para acariciar la tosca madera. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse pero ningún recuerdo acudió a su mente, sólo veía sombras difuminadas que iban y venían en su memoria pero no podía reconocer quiénes eran o qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que recordaba con claridad eran los gritos, gritos de dolor de marineros que se confundían en la tormenta con el sonido de los truenos y el gran oleaje. Apartó la mano repentinamente como si el tacto de la madera hubiera abrasado su piel. Observó su palma impregnada de sangre reseca, la sangre que seguramente él había derramado. Por un segundo sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y una lágrima amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla pero él se la secó horrorizado. No debía sentirse culpable, era el castigo que se merecían por todo lo que le habían hecho. Además, no eran los primeros hombres a los que mataba. Como oficial naval de las islas del sur se había visto enredado en muchas batallas a lo largo de su vida y muchos hombres habían muerto por el filo de su espada. No había sentido dolor en ese momento y no lo sentiría ahora. O al menos eso quería tratar de decirse a sí mismo. En todas esas batallas había sido plenamente consciente de sus acciones y cómo las llevaba a cabo, para él esas muertes eran más fáciles de aceptar que un asesinato que ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido.

El viento sopló fuertemente atravesando los restos del barco y arrastrando con él el sonido de un leve gemido. Hans se giró sorprendido. No había sido su imaginación, había oído la voz de alguien. Rodeó la mitad del barco frenético y al otro lado vio el cuerpo de una persona tirado en la arena.

-El dirigente-susurró al reconocerlo.

Corrió a su lado y se arrodilló en la arena para observarlo más de cerca. Sus pupilas se movían bajo los párpados cerrados y el pulso le latía con golpeteos lentos y escasos, demasiado débil como para sobrevivir. El dirigente giró la cabeza hacia él y con gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos. El sudor empapaba su cara y la sangre le corría por una herida en la cabeza y por la comisura de su boca.

-Tú… h…has hecho…esto…-dijo incriminatoriamente.

Hans sintió una presión en el pecho. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, él había asesinado a toda la tripulación y sólo había quedado este hombre para confirmárselo. Sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Quería saber qué había pasado exactamente, cómo lo había hecho y por qué no recordaba nada.

-La…provo…caste…t…tú-murmuró el dirigente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- un r…rayo… luego una sombra- entrecerró los ojos pareciendo recordar algo-pero…no e..eras… tú…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hans confuso.

En ese momento se oyeron unas pisadas a lo lejos y unos gritos masculinos. Los primeros lugareños habían descubierto la tragedia y venían a echar un vistazo. Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible o lo descubrirían. No había tiempo para pedir explicaciones, era eso o su vida. Se dispuso a ponerse en pie y el dirigente en un último y colosal esfuerzo consiguió agarrarlo con una mano para detenerlo.

-Debes…saber… n…no eres... tú no… la sombra…

Las voces se acercaban peligrosamente y Hans debía salir de ahí. El dirigente ya había soltado su agarre y se encontraba con la vista perdida luchando por tomar sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Hans hubiera deseado poder darle fin a su vida y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero debía escapar. Con las últimas palabras del hombre todavía en su mente, corrió hacia el mar y se zambulló en el agua.

El dirigente soltó sus últimas palabras entre dolorosos suspiros pero Hans ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo.

-Debes…detener…a la s…sombra…eres el único…que pue…puede hacerlo… Hans…- con esta última palabra todo se volvió negro y soltó el último suspiro.

Elsa daba vueltas en su estudio nerviosa provocando remolinos de nieve a su alrededor. Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Killian y Margaret y ella todavía no se había atrevido a tener una conversación decente con el joven. Las únicas palabras que le había dirigido habían sido durante la cena o el almuerzo y todas ellas sobre asuntos triviales como la diferencia de climas entre las islas del sur y Arendelle. No podía evitarlo. No se encontraba cómoda alrededor de Killian, por no decir que su actitud aquel día en el salón había conseguido que se alejara de él inconscientemente. Pero esto debía acabar. Tenía que hablar con él fuera como fuera, necesitaba hacerlo.

Armándose a sí misma de valor salió en su busca, encontrándolo minutos más tarde en el patio interior vagando alrededor del estanque. Elsa lo observó unos instantes antes de delatar su presencia. Killian se agachó en la orilla y extendió su mano llena de migas hacia un grupo de patitos que se acercaron inseguros a tomar lo que les ofrecía. Ese dulce gesto parecía más propio de una muchacha joven e inocente como Ana, que a menudo alimentaba a todos los animalitos que se cruzaban en su camino, que de un hombre fuerte y alto como Killian. Si unos patitos eran capaces de acercarse a él, ella también lo sería. Agarró sus dos manos y las dejó caer delante de sí para evitar que temblaran y delataran los nervios que sentía. Se acercó a él por la espalda y antes de que pudiera decir nada Killian habló con tono divertido.

-Estaba esperando el momento en que decidierais salir de detrás de esa pared majestad.

Elsa sintió como un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas pero no se dejó impresionar y se mantuvo serena.

-He venido a hablar con usted. Necesito que me conteste algunas preguntas.

Killian se levantó y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Directa al grano.

-En temas como estos no hay tiempo que perder.

-Sin embargo, me habéis evitado por dos días-replicó él rápidamente con una ceja alzada.

-He estado atendiendo asuntos importantes hasta hoy- era mentira y él lo sabía, pero nunca admitiría que había estado evitándolo, era la reina al fin y al cabo- si no le importa, me gustaría que tomara asiento conmigo- dijo señalando uno de los bancos de piedra del patio.

Él accedió y con un gesto la invitó a que se sentara primero para luego sentarse él en el otro extremo. Eso era bueno, la cercanía con las personas la ponía nerviosa. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una habitación y estaba poco acostumbrada a la presencia de personas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

Elsa meditó unos segundos sobre la pregunta.

-¿Cómo aprendió a controlar sus poderes?- dijo al fin.

El bufó ante la pregunta.

-Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, majestad. Estaba sólo en las montañas y si no aprendía a controlarlos me arriesgaba a quemarme a mí mismo y al bosque entero. Con el tiempo, aprendí que los poderes estaban firmemente ligados a mis sentimientos. En los momentos en los que me sentía feliz podía usarlos libremente y sin dificultad, pero cuando me enfadada o irritaba… se salían fuera de mi control, no era capaz de manejarlos correctamente y ponía en serio peligro a todos a mi alrededor.

Elsa sintió una punzada de comprensión en su corazón.

-Yo también intenté reprimirme durante muchos años, pero gracias al amor que me profesa mi hermana ahora soy capaz de controlarlos mucho mejor que antes.

La mirada de Killian era seria mientras observaba a la reina perderse en sus recuerdos con una sonrisa.

-Os equivocáis majestad.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo decís?

-Jamás he reprimido mis sentimientos para controlar mis poderes; como vos misma habéis dicho, hay otras maneras de mantenerlos bajo control. Sentir amor por vuestra hermana es vital para que controléis los vuestros pero no es el único método, ni el más efectivo. ¿Habéis pensado qué pasaría si desapareciese vuestra hermana?, ¿si ella, por alguna razón, se alejara de usted dejándola sola?

-Ana jamás me haría eso-dijo Elsa repentinamente molesta.

-No de forma voluntaria desde luego-convino él- pero no podéis asegurar que vuestra hermana esté a vuestro lado para siempre, y en los momentos en los que ella no lo esté, ¿cómo haréis para no desatar de nuevo una tormenta?

-¡Simplemente saber que ella me quiere me basta para controlarlo!-exclamó Elsa levantándose del banco.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, la expresión de Killian no reflejaba nada. Se limitó a apartar la mirada para dirigirla a su alrededor, Elsa lo imitó. El patio entero estaba envuelto en fina escarcha y una ligera nieve caía sobre ellos. Cuando Elsa volvió a mirar a Killian éste mostraba una sonrisa cálida, casi paternal. Con un gesto de su mano todo el hielo se derritió en cuestión de segundos y la nieve cesó de caer. Elsa no sabía qué decir, habían bastado dos palabras de Killian para que perdiera el control que tan presumiblemente decía tener, y lo peor era que todo lo que él había dicho era cierto. Killian observó su indecisión y se levantó para acercase a ella.

-Os ayudaré a controlarlos si lo deseáis.

Elsa se abrazó a si misma insegura. Si aceptaba, tendría que enfrentarse a Killian irremediablemente y confiar plenamente en él, pero si no lo hacía… podría acabar congelando de nuevo Arendelle y quién sabe que otros reinos más. Tenía que aprender, lo deseaba desesperadamente.

-Sí-contestó ella al fin alzando la cabeza. Killian mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada que por poco la hizo arrepentirse de su decisión- enseñadme.

Hans se cubrió el rostro con la capucha mientras caminada sigilosamente por las calles del puerto. Conocía bien esta isla y sus habitantes, había atracado aquí con sus hombres más veces de las que podía contar y también sabía lo lejos que se encontraba de las islas del sur. Las noticias de que el príncipe Hans era un traidor a la corona ya habían llegado a la isla y se habían convertido en el tema de conversación favorito de los lugareños, aunque ahora se le sumaba la noticia de que había habido un terrible naufragio en sus costas. Por suerte para él, el barco estaba en tan mal estado que no habían sido capaces de identificarlo. Pero pronto hallarían el cuerpo del dirigente y sabrían lo ocurrido. En el mejor de los casos, le darían por muerto junto con el resto de la tripulación, en el peor, sopesarían la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo y comenzarían a movilizarse para buscarlo.

Debía salir de este lugar lo antes posible. El problema era cómo. No tenía dinero y tampoco podía desvelar su identidad a nadie en la isla o sería inmediatamente detenido. Su única opción era robar un bote y escapar a la mar. Comenzó a realizar una serie de cálculos rápidos y se maldijo interiormente al darse cuenta de que el lugar más cercano a esa maldita isla y el único al que podría llegar solo era Arendelle. Estaba perdido, desde el momento que pusiera un pie allí sería descubierto y arrestado.

 _No seas tan negativo Hans._

Una gota de sudor frío cayó por su frente. Ahí estaba, la había estado esperando. Se alejó del puerto y se adentró en un callejón oscuro donde estaría a solas sin nadie que pudiera escucharle. Al principio se sintió confuso por hablar consigo mismo pero era la única forma de averiguar la verdad.

-Qué quieres de mí.

Una suave carcajada resonó en su mente.

 _No son mis deseos los que aquí importan, sino los tuyos. Querías una venganza y yo te la he concedido._

-No te pedí que me ayudaras a conseguirla.

 _No hacía falta que lo hicieras, los maté con mucho gusto. Simplemente me dejé guiar por tu ira y mira que bien acabó todo._

-¡Basta ya!-exclamó fuera de sí. Conocía bien ese juego, él lo había usado muchas veces antes y no se dejaría arrastrar por ello- quiero saber ahora mismo quién eres y qué haces dentro de mí.

 _¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que soy alguien exterior a ti? ¿Todavía no lo has entendido? Yo soy parte de ti, soy tu lado más oscuro, tus deseos más oscuros. Tu demonio interior._

Hans se apoyó en la pared rabioso. No entendía nada, ¿acaso esa voz era su maldad personificada? Eso no tenía ningún sentido para él, la única razón lógica que podía encontrar a lo que estaba pasando era que había perdido la cabeza, se había vuelto loco y deliraba.

-¿Cómo es que no te habías mostrado hasta ahora entonces?

 _Créeme que lo intentaba, pero tu mente era demasiado fuerte para dejar que me manifestara. Hizo falta que te encontraras en tu momento de mayor debilidad para que yo pudiera revelarme en tu interior._

-¿Entonces llevas dentro de mí toda mi vida?

Se produjo un silencio. El callejón estaba completamente en penumbra y sólo podían oírse los jadeos de Hans. Por un momento creyó que la voz se había ido y que se encontraba totalmente solo de nuevo pero entonces volvió a hablar en un suave murmullo que le puso los pelos de punta.

 _Te encuentras en una mala situación ahora mismo, Hans. Te habrás dado cuenta hace rato de que no tienes escapatoria y que cualquier decisión que tomes te llevará a tu propia muerte. Sí…puedo sentirlo… tienes miedo y estás confuso, pero no dejas que eso nuble tu mente. Eres inteligente y crees que puedes salir de esta por ti mismo pero en el fondo sabes que no hay escapatoria para ti._

La voz se paró unos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar sonó como si susurrara directamente en su oído haciéndolo girar inconscientemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la nada.

 _Yo puedo salvarte Hans. Ya has visto lo poderoso que puedes llegar a ser con mi ayuda. Si me dejas, puedo hacer que todo aquel que te despreció se arrodille ante ti con lágrimas en los ojos, puedo darte más poder del que hayas imaginado para gobernar sobre todos los reinos… puedo hacerte invencible._

Hans cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por esa voz que le ofrecía todo aquello que había ansiado a lo largo de su vida. A su mente acudieron todos los maltratos recibidos a manos de sus hermanos, el desprecio dirigido por su padre por ser simplemente el hijo menor inservible, el odio de un pueblo que ahora lo consideraba un traidor por culpa de…

 _Elsa._ Murmuró la voz con comprensión. Ciertamente la reina no había sido la verdadera causante de los problemas de Hans, pero por alguna razón había calado hondo en el corazón del príncipe. Su ansia de venganza hacia ella no tenía límites, podía sentirlo. Se congratuló a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya tenía un incentivo con el que provocar la ira de Hans. Su plan finalmente daba comienzo en ese momento.

 _Haré que experimente el dolor que tú has tenido que soportar durante toda tu vida. Acabaré con ella y con todas las personas a su alrededor y tú podrás convertirte en el rey que siempre anhelaste ser. Tomaré el control de tu cuerpo y antes de que te des cuenta-_

-No- exclamó repentinamente Hans despertándose de su ensoñación- no tomarás posesión de mi cuerpo.

La voz se detuvo un instante con sorpresa. No muchas personas eran capaces de soportar la oscuridad y reaccionar de una forma tan rápida ante ella. Por alguna razón, este chico era capaz de resistirse al encanto que presentaba su deseo de venganza y eso podría resultar un serio problema.

Hans sonrió al ver que la voz se había quedado sin palabras. Sabía que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, él mismo era experto en el arte del engaño mediante la dialéctica, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo, no permitiría que hiciera uso de su cuerpo mientras él se mantenía en una especie de coma en su interior, tomaría las riendas de la situación y usaría el poder que se le ofrecía para llevar a cabo todas las venganzas que había jurado realizar. Comenzando por matar a la reina de Arendelle. Elsa, ese nombre todavía causaba una fuerte reacción en su interior mucho más que el de su hermana Anna o de cualquiera de los responsables de sus desgracias. No sabía el motivo, pero tampoco le importaba siempre y cuando su muerte fuera capaz de aplacar esa tormenta que había en su interior y acabar con su locura.

-Veo que te gusta mucho embaucar a la gente-comenzó a decir irguiéndose contra la pared-Me he dado cuenta de una cosa en todo el rato que llevas hablando. Es cierto que yo me encuentro en una mala situación de la que únicamente puedo salir con tu ayuda, pero parece ser que tú tampoco puedes hacer nada sin mí. No sé los motivos, pero estás encerrado en mi interior y no puedes salir a menos que yo te lo permita. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Silencio. La voz se mantuvo a la espera de que continuara con su deducción.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- continuó Hans interpretando su silencio como una afirmación- tú me permitirás hacer uso de tus poderes y yo te dejaré controlar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo seré plenamente consciente de todo lo que haces y seré el que controle la situación la mayor parte del tiempo. Escucharé tus consejos y tus indicaciones pero sólo te dejaré actuar cuando sea completamente necesario. Ciertamente no es un trato que te favorezca plenamente, pero no tienes otra opción ya que parece ser que soy demasiado fuerte como para que te apropies de mi cuerpo y de mi mente libremente.

Ese pequeño bastardo estaba subestimando demasiado a la oscuridad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba tanto como ahora engullir a alguien en su oscuro abrazo, pero la oferta que la hacía era demasiado suculenta como para rechazarla. El chico se creía muy inteligente y confiado ante la situación, pero el juego acababa de comenzar entre ellos y todavía tenía muchos trucos que enseñarle.

 _Sea pues, todo comienza ahora._

* * *

 **Esta semana hay doble capítulo y seguidito del de ayer como disculpa por no haber actualizado (aunque no fue culpa mía, Fanfiction no me dejaba ¬.¬) Hans cada día está más loco y Elsa más indecisa e insegura ¿que sucederá ahora? :OO A esperar al siguiente jajaja ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. 4 Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 4**

 **Descubrimientos**

Aprender a controlar sus poderes no iba a ser tarea fácil y menos con Killian como mentor. Eso era lo primero que Elsa había aprendido desde la primera lección que habían tenido en los bosques de Arendelle.

-¿Por qué debemos alejarnos tanto del castillo?- preguntó mientras esquivaba otra rama que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-Cuando posees unos poderes potencialmente destructivos, majestad, no es bueno jugar con ellos alrededor de personas u edificios. Pueden resultar dañados.

Elsa se sintió repentinamente inquieta ante su comentario.

-Creía, señor Killian, que el objetivo de estos encuentros era enseñarme a controlar mis poderes, no a usarlos para destruir todo a mi alrededor.

Él soltó una gran carcajada que molestó profundamente a Elsa.

-Sois más ingenua de lo que creía si pensáis que podéis controlar vuestros poderes en un día y por medio de lecciones teóricas únicamente. Os recuerdo que yo me sometí a un aislamiento de veinte años para poder aprender a controlarlos correctamente y os aseguro que, de no haberme encontrado en lo más recóndito del bosque, los daños hubieran sido terribles.

-¿A qué clase de entrenamiento piensa someterme entonces?- preguntó con temor mientras intentaba evitar manchar su vestido con el barro del bosque.

-A uno muy duro su majestad- Elsa notó con irritación el tono cómico de su voz- le aconsejo que la próxima vez traiga una vestimenta más adecuada si no quiere llenar sus elegantes vestidos de barro.

Elsa frunció el ceño molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Puede que en cuestiones de poderes Killian fuera su mentor, pero ella seguía siendo la reina de Arendelle y no podía consentir que se burlaran de ella de aquella manera. Con un gesto de la mano, creó una bola de nieve que dirigió directamente a la cabeza de Killian, pero para su frustración ésta se deshizo mucho antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

-Buen intento- dijo él sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho eso? Ni siquiera habéis movido la mano.

-Puedo controlar el calor a mi alrededor sin necesidad de grandes esfuerzos o aspavientos. Detener una pequeña bola de nieve no es un gran problema para mí.

Elsa sintió repentinamente deseos de arrojarle la bola de nieve más grande que pudiera crear pero se contuvo. Ella no actuaba de esa forma, aunque su paciencia tampoco se había visto nunca provocada a ese nivel ya que nunca había tratado con personas como Killian. A lo largo de su vida sólo había tenido contacto con los sirvientes o miembros de la nobleza que siempre hacían alarde de sus modales en su presencia. Ahora que pensaba en ello, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con un hombre lejos de las formalidades del palacio. Por alguna razón, este repentino pensamiento le hizo sentirse incómoda e insegura. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba; a solas, con un hombre que le era prácticamente desconocido mientras ambos se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque y se alejaban de la civilización, por no hablar del hecho de que se trataba de un hombre que era inmune a sus poderes. Este pensamiento le provocó escalofríos, nunca se había sentido tan débil y desprotegida en toda su vida.

Killian se detuvo repentinamente y Elsa casi chocó contra su espalda. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un claro en el que no habían árboles ni rocas, simplemente una llanura extensa y un lago.

-Este lugar es perfecto- dijo Killian admirando la belleza del paraje- no molestaremos a nadie ni causaremos daños a los bosques. A partir de ahora impartiremos las lecciones siempre aquí.

Se giró para observar a Elsa y, por primera vez en todo el viaje, ella comenzó a sentir más respeto por ese hombre que se preocupaba por causar el menor daño posible a su reino y al bosque.

-Aunque será mejor que la próxima vez vengamos a caballo. Parece que estuvierais a punto de desmayaros y vuestro vestido está arruinado. No es el aspecto que esperaba de vos, majestad.

El respeto se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Tratando de disimular su enfado, decidió ignorar el comentario e instó a Killian a que comenzara la lección.

-En primer lugar debéis saber que el secreto de todo control es la estabilidad emocional. Como habéis podido averiguar en muchas ocasiones, un giro emocional muy brusco equivale a un descontrol en los poderes. Debéis aprender a mantener un estado de paz constante, porque en caso contrario vuestros poderes reaccionarán a la defensiva y tratarán de atacar todo lo que esté a vuestro alrededor. En segundo lugar, no debéis considerar vuestros poderes como un enemigo o algo que está al acecho para haceros daño. Son parte de vos y por lo tanto deben funcionar como una extensión más de su propio cuerpo tal como un brazo o una pierna.

Elsa recapacitó unos segundos en su explicación, no era nada nuevo para ella. Sabía por experiencia que no podía perder la calma o eso sería su ruina y la de todas las personas a su alrededor. Recordó aquel día en su castillo de hielo en el que había congelado sin querer el corazón de Anna, en ese momento se había dejado llevar demasiado por su rabia y desesperación y su hermana casi había pagado el precio con su vida. No quería que eso sucediera de nuevo nunca más.

De repente sintió un calor en su mejilla derecha y observó horrorizada como una bola de fuego salía disparada detrás de ella. En un reflejo lanzó una columna de hielo con puntas afiladas que casi atravesó a Killian. Elsa lo miró horrorizada pero él se mantuvo impertérrito en su lugar con una de las púas heladas apuntando directamente a su corazón.

-Habéis perdido el control, alteza.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? ¡No podéis atacarme de esa forma!

-Es la manera más rápida de que aprendáis. Toda teoría es insuficiente si no se es capaz de aplicarla en la acción. Yo he enseñado y luego os he puesto a prueba, así son mis lecciones.

-¡Pero no podéis atacarme de esa manera! Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

-¿Acaso he reaccionado yo a vuestro ataque de la misma forma?- preguntó él dirigiendo su mirada al témpano que apuntaba a su corazón.

Elsa deshizo de inmediato el hielo y le mostró la mirada más fría y reprobatoria que pudo.

-Le ruego que tenga en consideración que aún estoy aprendiendo y que no puede ponerme a prueba al segundo de empezar. Podríamos ir poco a poco con las lecciones, le aseguro que con dedicación aprenderé lo suficientemente rápido.

-Usted me ha pedido que le enseñe y por ello tengo que transmitirle todo aquello que yo tardé en dominar años, sin embargo- dijo creando una nueva bola de fuego con una sonrisa- su majestad no tiene tanto tiempo.

Anna se deslizó lentamente por los pasillos intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Hacía ya un rato que los sirvientes la buscaban por todo el castillo para pedirle instrucciones y consejos sobre las decoraciones del palacio y demás temas relacionados con su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora que Elsa se encontraba ausente, todas las responsabilidades habían caído sobre ella y estaba siendo una mañana completamente agotadora. Desde el fondo de su corazón admiró a su hermana por ser capaz de sobrellevar tantas obligaciones día tras día, era una suerte que ella hubiera sido la primogénita. Anna no podía verse a sí misma guiando un reino con la misma eficacia y dedicación que Elsa. Al contrario que su hermana, no había nacido para el liderazgo; y muchas veces se había sentido como un simple objeto de decoración en el castillo. ¿Cuál era su cometido en ese lugar? ¿Organizar fiestas? ¿Entretener a los invitados? ¿Decidir el color de las cortinas? Se detuvo unos segundos asustada por la negatividad de sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que era necesaria en el castillo! Elsa la necesitaba, y ser un apoyo para su hermana era para ella suficiente razón para permanecer ahí. Ser capaz de apoyar a Elsa después de todos esos años en los que habían estado separadas le hacía sentir una absoluta felicidad y no podía desear nada más en el mundo que permanecer siempre a su lado.

-¡Alteza! Al fin la encuentro- exclamó Kai despertándola de su ensoñación.

-¡Kai! Estaba dando una vuelta para despejarme un poco, no es que estuviera huyendo de ti ni nada de eso- dijo reprochándose a sí misma por haber olvidado ocultarse.

-Han llegado nuevas confirmaciones de asistencia, alteza- dijo él ignorando su comentario y ofreciéndole un pequeño montón de cartas en una bandeja de plata.

-¿Más?- preguntó sorprendida tomando una de las cartas- ¿De dónde proceden esta vez?

-De los reinos de Asmuria y Danyang, princesa.

-Los reinos de Asmuria y Danyang…-murmuró ella recordando sus lecciones de geografía- ¡están lejísimos de aquí, no sabía ni siquiera que habían sido invitados!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Desde luego que han sido invitados, su alteza. Todos quieren conocer a la heroína de Arendelle y a su portentosa hermana. Sois muy famosa por vuestras hazañas.

-No puedo creerlo, hay personas a lo largo del mundo que han hecho cosas mucho más asombrosas que yo. Además, únicamente salí en busca de mi hermana, no me siento una heroína por ello. En primer lugar fue culpa mía que todo eso pasara, yo la empujé a sus límites por mi egoísmo.

-Sabéis muy bien que no fue vuestra culpa- dijo Kai con tono paternal- Sois una gran persona. Poseéis una bondad y valentía que a muchos les gustaría tener.

-Exageras demasiado sobre mí, simplemente hice lo que debía hacer.

-No muchos hubieran hecho lo que vos…- Kai desistió en su intento al notar la incomodidad de Anna ante sus insistencias. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema a un lado- le ruego que tome las confirmaciones de asistencia y envíe una respuesta lo antes posible, de otro modo no llegarán a tiempo.

Anna asintió distraídamente mientras observaba por una de las ventanas un barco partir rumbo al horizonte. A lo largo de su vida, había observado a diario los barcos zarpar hacia tierras lejanas y volver con exóticas mercancías y tesoros que en ocasiones le eran entregados como obsequios de los diferentes reinos. Siendo pequeña, esos objetos eran suficientes para soportar sus ansias de ver el exterior ya que gracias a ellos, y a su gran imaginación, sentía que podía viajar a esos reinos y ver todas esas maravillas que se describían en los libros. Pero ahora…

-¿Cómo crees que serán los reinos de Asmuria y Danyang, Kai?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del barco que se iba empequeñeciendo a medida que se acercaba al horizonte.

-He oído que poseen una vasta vegetación y paisajes muy diferentes a los que puedes encontrar en Arendelle su alteza.

-Me pregunto cómo serán esos paisajes- murmuró Anna viendo como el barco desaparecía por completo y apartando al fin la vista de la ventana.

-Tenemos muchos libros de ilustraciones en la biblioteca, seguro que en alguno podéis encontrar pinturas de los paisajes de ambos reinos si lo deseáis.

Anna sonrió tristemente ante la sugerencia. Sabía muy bien qué libros eran; al fin y al cabo, los había leído todos en su infancia. Pero se preguntaba cómo lucirían esos paisajes vistos con sus propios ojos y no a través de las páginas de un libro. Los sonidos, los olores, las texturas… ninguna pintura podría transmitirle nunca nada de eso.

-Tienes razón, Kai. Luego los miraré. Por ahora, voy a ocuparme de estas cartas. Informa por favor a los sirvientes de que voy a estar ocupada en el despacho el resto de la mañana, no podré atenderles hasta después del almuerzo.

-Como deseéis- respondió Kai con una reverencia a la vez que veía a la joven alejarse por el pasillo con un aura triste y melancólica. Preocupado, se retiró para cumplir con su cometido con lo que el pasillo quedó completamente desierto a excepción de una figura que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Kristoff salió de su escondite y se acercó a la ventana para observar el puerto tal y como Anna había hecho antes. Había sido testigo de toda la conversación desde las sombras y no se le había escapado el tono melancólico de la princesa. Nunca la había escuchado tan decaída y triste como en ese momento. Observó a su alrededor recapacitando un poco en la conversación, el castillo estaba lleno de riquezas y comodidades. Ciertamente, para alguien como él, que había sido huérfano y criado por los trolls en el bosque, tanta opulencia podía resultar tentadora y no podía imaginar nada mejor que vivir en ese castillo. Sin embargo, para Anna ese lugar había sido su prisión durante los años más importantes de su vida y nunca había salido de él hasta el momento en el que fue en busca de su hermana a las montañas. Recordaba perfectamente a la princesa durante ese viaje. Por un lado, en todo momento estuvo preocupada por Elsa y el reino; pero por otro, poseía siempre un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban la felicidad que le inspiraba poder salir del castillo y observar el exterior. Ansiaba con toda su alma poder volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos de Anna.

Con determinación, Kristoff se alejó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. _Reinos de Asmuria y Danyang_ recordó aumentando el paso hacia la biblioteca.

Hans se deslizó por los oscuros callejones del puerto intentando ocultarse de la visión de los aldeanos. Hacía varias horas que no escuchaba ninguna voz en su mente y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y de que todavía se encontrara en la celda del barco esperando a llegar a las islas del sur. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que todo lo que había pasado era real y que ahora era un fugitivo de la ley. Tenía que ir con cuidado si no quería acabar de nuevo entre rejas.

Los callejones oscuros del puerto eran un lugar peligroso si uno no tenía el suficiente cuidado. Como almirante, había atracado en muchos puertos y sabía de sobra que esos lugares eran escenarios perfectos para peleas entre marineros, ladrones y prostitutas. Observó con asco a un hombre tirado en el suelo abrazado a una botella y con la cara llena de su propio vómito. No soportaba el alcohol ni los burdeles. A menudo sus compañeros habían buscado diversión en ellos durante los viajes, pero él siempre había preferido permanecer en su camarote a la espera con una buena lectura o mejorando sus habilidades con la espada. Esta actitud había sido motivo de burla por parte de sus marineros en muchas ocasiones, era muy consciente de todo lo que decían a sus espaldas y en cualquier momento podría haberlos acusado por difamación a su capitán y haberlos echado de la tripulación, pero no le afectaban sus comentarios. Sus hermanos mayores se reirían en la cara de los marineros si oyeran los insultos tan inofensivos que empleaban para referirse a su capitán. Comparado al maltrato recibido a manos de sus hermanos, el odio de los marineros tenía para él el mismo efecto que una brisa de aire que rozara su mejilla. No valía la pena preocuparse por ello.

Hans tiró más de su capucha para ocultar su rostro cuando dos marineros borrachos pasaron de forma inestable a su lado. A pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo, uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra él tirando para atrás de su capucha y dejando al descubierto su cabello pelirrojo y su uniforme destrozado. El borracho lo miró interesado mientras Hans se volvía a colocar la capucha con una maldición. Por un momento, tuvo la esperanza de que la visión del hombre estuviera tan borrosa que no lo hubiera reconocido, pero por desgracia la mirada sorprendida y a la vez triunfante del borracho le confirmó sus temores.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí Paul! El principito traidor de las islas de Sur está vivo después de todo.

Hans sintió como le agarraban por la garganta y lo empujaban contra la pared. Para estar borracho, el marinero seguía teniendo bastante fuerza.

-Se va a armar una buena cuando se enteren de que en realidad se ha escapado- dijo el otro acercándose y agarrando su barbilla para observarlo bien- ¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por entregarlo?-preguntó repentinamente con ansia en sus ojos.

-Apuesto a que una buena pasta- contestó el otro aumento la fuerza de su agarre.

Hans soltó un gruñido. Casi no podía respirar y su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse. Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó un puño y propinó un golpe a su adversario que, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejándolo libre. Hans respiró de nuevo agradecido por cada bocanada de aire. Se apresuró a levantarse para salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta del callejón pero repentinamente sintió cómo alguien agarraba uno de sus tobillos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y chocar duramente contra el suelo. El otro marinero se abalanzó sobre él y lo puso en pie sujetando ambos brazos a su espalda. Hans gruñó por el dolor que le provocaba el tirón en sus huesos y trató inútilmente de liberarse del fuerte agarre. El marinero lo mantuvo sujeto mientras su otro compañero se levantaba con un sonido gutural del suelo y le dirigía una mirada de odio. Rápidamente, Hans analizó la situación buscando un plan de escape, pero las cosas no pintaban bien para él. El hombre se acercaba a paso lento y Hans podía notar la ira contenida que estaba a punto de descargar sobre él. En condiciones normales, habría podido intentar pelear contra esos marineros y podría haber salido airoso, pero ahora estaba demasiado débil por la falta de comida y sueño. No iba a tener ninguna oportunidad. Cerrando los ojos esperó a recibir el primer golpe que llegó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba sobre su estómago y lo dejó repentinamente sin aire.

-¿Cómo os sentís, alteza? ¿Os ha dolido mucho ese golpe?- preguntó el marinero sonriendo a su compañero y propinando otro golpe que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hans se convulsionara con dolor.

-Siempre había querido pegar una paliza a un miembro de la realeza- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente y golpeando una y otra vez- ¿Qué pasa, no decís nada?

Hans mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras los golpes aterrizaban una y otra vez. A su alrededor todo comenzó a difuminarse y las carcajadas de los marineros sonaban cada vez más lejanas mientras todo era sustituido por una escena completamente diferente. Sus hermanos mayores estaban en el jardín riendo mientras dos de ellos agarraban a un lloroso Hans de siete años que les pedía a gritos que le soltaran.

-Deja de llorar quejica, el otro día dijiste a mamá que querías hacerte más fuerte para que dejáramos de meternos contigo. Si eso es lo que quieres, nosotros te enseñaremos- acto seguido, su hermano le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que, de no ser por el fuerte agarre de sus hermanos, le hubiera lanzado al suelo inmediatamente.

Las lágrimas y los gritos de Hans aumentaron pero su dolor parecía incentivar la violencia de sus hermanos.

-¿Ves? Eso es justo lo que no debes hacer Hans. Eres un debilucho, un hombre de verdad no llora y aguanta los golpes. No te dejaremos ir hasta que hayas aprendido la lección y dejes de llorar como una niña.

Los golpes siguieron sin piedad hasta que el joven Hans comenzó a perder la consciencia. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de su madre gritando su nombre a lo lejos, después todo fue oscuridad.

Repentinamente volvió en sí y trató de mirar a su alrededor. No se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, ni estaba con sus hermanos, pero seguía sintiendo los golpes una y otra vez. Realmente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Últimamente estoy recordando demasiadas cosas del pasado…-murmuró sin levantar la cabeza.

Los marineros se miraron con satisfacción cuando el cuerpo de Hans comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¿El pequeño príncipe está llorando?- preguntó en su oído el que mantenía sus brazos inmóviles en la espalda.

Hans levantó la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa ahogada que dejó atónitos a ambos hombres.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Hans lanzó una sonrisa provocadora a su adversario- he recibido palizas peores.

El marinero apretó ambos puños y con un grito lanzó uno de ellos hacia Hans que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final que lo enviara de una vez fuera de ese mundo. Sin embargo, una voz hizo que los abriera de nuevo con un escalofrío.

 _Vaya, vaya Hans. Parece que sin mí estás perdido. ¿Dónde está todo ese control del que presumías anteriormente?_

Antes de que pudiera responder, un aura negra salió despedida del cuerpo de Hans y arrojó por los aires a ambos marineros que aterrizaron varios metros más allá.

Hans los miró sorprendido unos segundos pero luego sonrió extasiado.

-Buen truco- dijo para sí mismo.

La voz en su interior soltó una pequeña carcajada. _Te sorprendería saber todo lo que eres capaz de hacer ahora._

-¿Hay algo más que desees enseñarme?- dijo alzando una ceja con expectación.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su cuero cabelludo y dio un paso atrás al ver un par de mechones negros colgando más abajo de sus hombros. Se acercó rápidamente a una ventana para observar su reflejo en el cristal pero la persona que le devolvió la mirada no era él. En su lugar había un hombre de oscura melena con rasgos afilados que lo observaba atentamente.

 _Eres tú._

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Hans llevándose una mano a la cara y viendo como el hombre del reflejo imitaba sus movimientos. Tenía razón, era él.

-¿Sabes? Esto podría haberme servido de ayuda hace un rato cuando me arrastraba por estos asquerosos callejones. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en aparecer ahora?

 _La magia no es una fuente interminable, Hans. Estabas demasiado débil como para forzarte a realizar este hechizo. De hecho, ahora estás mucho más débil que antes. Puede que en cualquier momento te desmorones y no puedas seguir andando. Pero debemos salir de aquí, si aprecias tu vida y no quieres ser capturado, debes darte prisa._

Hans se acercó a los marineros que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- dijo dándole una patada en la cara al que le había golpeado para comprobar que realmente estaba inconsciente.

 _Cuando se despierten no se acordarán de nada, y si lo hacen, nosotros ya estaremos demasiado lejos de este lugar. Ahora salgamos de aquí, cojamos el próximo barco que zarpe a Arendelle y vayamos a por la reina._

Hans se agachó para examinar los bolsillos de los marineros. Con una sonrisa triunfante, extrajo una pequeña bolsa con monedas de uno de ellos.

-Estos caballeros serán los que paguen nuestro pasaje por las molestias causadas- hizo un amago de reverencia hacia ellos- ha sido un placer.

-Majestad- dijo Kai al otro lado de la puerta del despacho de Elsa.

-Puedes pasar- respondió la reina sin levantar la vista del papeleo que se amontonaba sobre su escritorio.

El sirviente se apresuró a abrir la puerta y tenderle un sobre a la reina.

-Acaba de llegar este comunicado, me han indicado que os lo entregara lo antes posible.

-Gracias Kai- dijo Elsa tomando el sobre con curiosidad e indicando al sirviente que se retirara con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tomó el abrecartas de su mesa y rasgó el papel con eficiencia para extraer el contenido. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente las escasas palabras que parecían haber sido escritas presurosamente debido a las numerosas manchas de tinta. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse a medida que avanzaba y cuando llegó a la frase final el frío se apoderó de ella y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras una capa de hielo se expandió por el indefenso papel hasta envolverlo en un frío abrazo. Elsa lo soltó inconscientemente y cayó al suelo destruyéndose en mil pedazos que se esparcieron a sus pies. Con pasos lentos e inseguros se acercó a la ventana mientras se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de controlarse. Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte y observaron cómo el sol desaparecía lentamente para dar paso a la oscura noche. Elsa lo miraba hipnotizada mientras un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de todo su ser. No podía estar pasando esto, no un día antes del cumpleaños de su hermana, debía hacer algo. Con mirada firme, se alejó de la ventana y desapareció de su despacho dejando tras de sí los trozos de carta congelados esparcidos por la habitación. Sólo una única palabra había quedado inmortalizada y podía leerse claramente a través del fino cristal.

 _Hans._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Esto va avanzando poco a poco pero ya en el próximo capítulo se producirá el ansiado encuentro entre Elsa y Hans. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a desarrollar la historia entre ambos, me pondré a ello enseguida . Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
